


A Misplaced Music Box

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [19]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Gift Exchange, Grand Theft Remus, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: One day if the year the Light Sides gather to celebrate their birthdays. It is a morning of tranquility and peace.This year Remus, Remus decides he wants in. It’s his birthday too after all.





	A Misplaced Music Box

While not their actual date of birth, four of the Sides celebrated their birthday on the same day. Logan coined it as their Creation Day. Logan, Roman, and Patton were all outside their favorite restaurant, sitting at a table. The three of them getting some much appreciated rest. After the last couple years, Logan enforced a strict budget because Roman could summon the most extravagant things while Logan and Patton were forced to buy them.

So there was a small bag of gifts under the table so they could eat their food and enjoy the little time off from heroics, while they had the chance. Pleasant music was playing over the speakers.   
Finally the gifts came out. Patton got a couple new animal-themed pajama onesies. Roman got a rather-well done fake crown and a model of himself fighting a dragon. While Logan got a new journal and a small glass ball with a white galaxy inside of it.

Patton just about squealed, stars lit up in his eyes, hugging his pajamas to him. “I love it!”

Logan held up the glass ball to examine it. “This is a very thoughtful gift, thank you Roman.”

“Ahh, thanks Specs,” Roman sat up a little more and was practically glowing at the praise he was getting.

“Hello, brother,” Remus smiled as he looked at Roman, practically sliding over to them.

“Look, this is my one day I get a break, and you come stomping around,” Roman grumbled, glaring at his identical twin brother. “You disgusting, walking trash compactor.”

Nearby patrons were just staring at Remus in trepidation. Someone was already on their phone, looking at all the Sides nervously.

“I can’t wish my only brother a happy birthday?” Remus groaned, putting the back of his wrist to his forehead in a typically bout of over dramatics that was expected from the twins at this point.

“I have a gift for you,” Remus held out a red package wrapped in a white and gold bow. Roman, however, was suspicious. “For all of you.”

All three of the Light Sides looked at Remus in suspicion, but Roman took it. Roman summoned a gift box. “Here you go,” Roman decided.

Excited, Remus opened up the box and took out a marionette doll of himself. He gasped, “Oh brother you do love me.”

“Don’t hug me, you gremlin!” Roman spat, kicking Remus back when he tried to hug him. “You can’t fool me again.”

Logan was already opening the gift, his usual M.O around Remus was to ignore him as much as possible. “I trust this isn’t going to explode.”

“No, what?” Remus looked shocked and surprised at Logan’s comment. “I would never, and I am appalled you would think so poorly of me.”

The logical Side gave Remus a withering stare, and then opened it carefully. Once it was opened, Logan stared at it in shock and surprise. Carefully he pulled out an old musical box. It looked like a fairy tale book and when it opened it had a scene of a little girl and boy circling a mountain.  _ In the Hall of the Mountain King _ playing slowly. Everything about the music box looked ancient.

Patton and Logan looked at it in awe, even Roman was impressed.

“Where did you find this?” Logan asked. “It doesn’t seem like your usual fare. Did you find this at an antique store?”

Remus smiled and began laughing to himself, “Yeah something like that.”

Instantly the three of them got suspicious.

The Dark Side only stood there with a huge smile on his face, “You’re going to wanna hide that.”

Before any of them could ask the music the restaurant had began to glitch and distort.

“Well, happy birthday,” Remus smiled and ran off like the hounds of Hell were after him. Logan pocketed the music box, he was already ushering people inside the restaurant so there was a wall between them and whatever was coming their way.

Just as they got the last person inside, Anti was thrown through one of the restaurant tables, the color draining from the area.

“Hand it over and I won’t find a way to skin your code!” Dark hissed as the Sides guarded the restaurant, already looking around for any people that could be caught in the crossfire.

“I told you, ye fookin geriatric dinosaur, I don’t have yer damn box!” Anti lunged at Dark, a knife in hand.

Logan stepped forward and bravely tried not to look like he knew they could murder him on the spot..

Both the super villains turned to glare at him.

“Get lost nerd!” Anti’s voice was glitching.

“Dark, are you missing a music box by any chance,” Logan adjusted his glasses and took a couple steps closer, Roman was terrified and trying to pull Logan back.

Shadows enveloped both Logan and Roman, making Roman try to protectively move in front of Logan.

Logan nudged Roman to the side, and held up the music box. “This was found on the rooftop earlier. If this is yours you can have it back.”

Dark walked over and took it back, “Apologizes, Anti.”

“Bout time,” Anti glared. “I’m gunna torch yer office.”

Anti disappeared into the Void and Dark groaned.

Finally the greyscale villain pulled the shadows away and looked at the two of them. “Names, I’ll know if you’re lying.”

“Logan and Roman Sanders,” Logan dared.

If Dark recognized them, he didn’t show it. “I’ll let you two live then.”

With that Dark disappeared into the Void, and the entire area itself seemed to sigh in relief as color slowly bled back in. Logan just grabbed his chest and sank into the closet chair.

“That was harrowing,” Logan gasped.

“Lo!” Patton ran out and put his hands on top of Logan’s, starting to use his powers to calm him down. “Ro, get over here.”

Patton began talking about absolute nonsense, normally Logan would have rolled his eyes but with his frayed nerves he needed something to calm himself down.

Roman started adding into the conversation, vowing to take revenge on Remus for putting them all in danger. Logan, meanwhile, turned his thoughts to the old music box and why Dark would be so connected to it.

“We should pay Remus a visit and figure out how he got his hands on that box,” Logan decided. Patton and Roman looking uneasy but eventually agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Remus is the type of energy that bad choices are made from.


End file.
